Amezona
by arizonasdirtyside
Summary: Both Arizona and Amelia are in relationships, but one night after a long day they connect.
1. meet amezona (chapter 1)

"Ugh. Amelia, this boys case is dead end after dead end. Wanna go grab a drink at Joe's and clear our heads?" Arizona said in frustration.

"I would but I'm a alcoholic remember?" Amelia said in a joking tone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I am so dumb." Arizona said in a serious voice.

"Hey, it's ok we will figure this case out one way or another." Amelia said in a persuasive manner.

"How about we go and have dinner at Joe's instead, and go through all the information again." Arizona said.

"Sounds like a plan." Amelia said with a sweet smile.

A few hours later after both ladies have freshened up they met at Joe's for dinner. They both thought each other looked breathtakingly stunning but niether of them said anything.

"Hey, I think I have some ideas on the case." Amelia said in a hopeful tone.

"What!?" Arizona yelled.

"What? I can't hear you." Amelia said pointing outside.

Both women got up and went outside.

"It's way to loud in there, I can't here anything." Arizona said harshly.

"Me niether." Amelia said.

"We can go back to my place and work on the case." Amelia said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, lets go." Arizona said in a hopeful tone.

Both women got to their cars and drove. Arizona didn't know where Amelia lived so she followed behind her. After a few minutes Arizona realized this was the same way to her apartment complex. Eventually they arrived at their apartment complex. Arizona came running out of her car to tell Amelia.

"Amelia, this is where I live too!" Arizona said in a joyful tone.

"Omg really how did we not realize." Amelia said laughing.

Both girls continued laughing as they both headed into Amelia's apartment. They sat down and got right to work.

They finally resolved the case within an hour. Both women were super excited to diagnose the boy the next day. Neither of the women wanted this fun time to end so they dragged on the conversation.

"I saw your fetal surgery today, it was amazing. How do you specialize in two of the hardest most important specialties?" Amelia said, eager to learn more.

"Well, it's pretty time consuming, but at the end of the day your saving a little kid or baby's life. So that they'll have a whole life ahead of them, it's truly amazing. But are you kidding me? nuero? I think that's one of the hardest specialties." Arizona said.

"Yeah it's crazy haha." Amelia said laughing.

Both women continued laughing and talking. They both had a very fun time. They were sad it was coming to an end.

"Omg, we should do this again sometime this was really fun." Arizona said joyfully.

"Yes, for sure Arizona." Amelia said.

Arizona was about to leave.

"How did we not realize we live in the same apartment complex?!" Amelia said jokingly. Trying to stall Arizona's leave.

"Haha I don't even know." Arizona said.

Both women bursted out laughing. Finally the laughing came to an end there was a silence as they gazed into each other's eyes. Out of no where Amelia shoved Arizona against the wall kissing her aggressively. Arizona kissed her back. Amelia slid her had under Arizonas shirt. Arizona scrunched Amelia's locks. After a long embrace their lips finally broke apart for air. Their eyes met again this time confused. Kissing each other was like coming up for air after drowning. They both had faint smiles on their faces that they were trying to hide. Arizona licked her lips, turned the other way, and went home. Without a word.


	2. amezona? amezona (chapter 2)

It was the next day. The day after Amelia and Arizona shared their first kiss. That morning they both left their apartments at different times because of their surgery schedules. They were both booked all day.

It was later that evening. They haven't seen each other yet because of their back to back surgeries. Until a huge incoming trauma came in. They were both paged to give comsults down in the pit. They both went to the same patient first.

"What do we got Wilson?" Arizona said sternly.

"28 year old pregnant women with possible head trauma and looks like some superficial injuries." Jo says confidently.

"We're gonna have to take her down to CT." Amelia and Arizona said in sync.

Both women looked up at one another and gave a faint smile.

"Wilson get her down to CT now." Amelia said sternly.

Jo left Amelia and Arizona in the now empty trauma room. As soon as the door shut behind Jo, Arizona ran into Amelia's arms they shared many devious kisses. They did this until they both got paged again. Their lips broke apart.

"Arizona what does this mean." Amelia said in confusion.

"I don't know, but right now we have to go save people's lives. Come by my apartment later we will talk." Arizona said sweetly.

Both women exited the trauma room with devious smiles from ear to ear. As the day went on the two women couldn't keep each other out of their heads. They were excited to see each other at the end of the day.

It was 10:30pm when both Amelia and Arizona exited their final surgeries of the day.

"Hey, how'd your surgery go?" Amelia asked.

"Oh hey Amelia, mine went great, absolutely no complications. How about yours?" Arizona asked with a sweet smile.

"Mine was successful too. Are our plans still on for tonight?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"Of coarse just give me an hour to freshen up and then you can come over." Arizona said joyfully.

They both went home and freshend up. Amelia was nervous, she wanted Arizona, she needed her. Arizona was the hottest most sexy women she's ever seen. And she was planning on telling her that.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Coming.." Arizona said running to the door.

Arizona opened the door. Amelia just about fainted.

"Holy crap.. you loo-" Amelia said before getting cut off by Arizona.

"You do too." Arizona said with a wink.

Arizona was wearing a short, tight, red laced dress. Amelia was wearing a short, tight black leather dress.

Amelia stepped into Arizona's apartment. Then the two embraced in a long soft kiss. Amelia's fingers got lost in Arizona's bright blonde locks. Arizona's tongue got lost in Amelia's mouth. They unzipped each other's dresses, Amelia helped Arizona take her leg off, and they jumped into bed.

Amelia laid atop of Arizona, kissing her everywhere.

"Arizona Can I-?" Amelia asked.

"Yes Amelia, fuck me." Arizona screamed.

Amelia went all in right away. She slid three fingers into Arizona. Arizona wailed. So did Amelia, the sight of Arizona coming before her was just unbelievable. And Arizona knew Amelia would go all in after all she was a badass tough woman.

Finally they were finished. Amelia planted a soft kiss on Arizona's pink lips then plopped down beside her.

"Your pretty good at this." Arizona laughed.

"Thank you, and your pretty good at being hot." Amelia said with a smirk.

There was a short silence.

"Arizona what is this?" Amelia asked.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"Us, this, what are we?" Amelia asked.

"To me Amelia, you are this badass nuero goddess, this hot sexy woman, you are my breath of fresh air." Arizona said with a sweet smile.

Arizona turned to look at Amelia. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Arizona sexy Robbins you make me happy." Amelia said with a big smile.

And with that the two fell asleep.


	3. amezona's day off (chapter 3)

Amelia woke up the next morning to the sound of waffles popping out of the toaster and the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.

"Good morning sunshine." Arizona said sweetly.

"Omg it's 9:30am IM LATE!" Amelia yelled jumping out of bed.

Amelia was about to burst out the door to go get ready.

"Ames wait, I checked the schedule we both have the day off today." Arizona said in a chirpy voice.

Amelia turned around and came back through the door. She had a devious smile on her face.

"So I get to spend the whole day with my gorgeous girlfriend?" Amelia said happily.

"I guess so." Arizona said before winking.

Arizona was buttering the waffles when Amelia walked up behind her and put her arms around Arizona's waist. Arizona smiled.

"I hope you like blueberry waffles." Arizona said sweetly.

"I do, you know what else I like?" Amelia joked.

"I think I might have an idea." Arizona said smiling.

Arizona turned around in Amelia's arms facing her. Arizona softly kissed Amelia. Arizona picked Amelia up and set her on the counter still kissing. Amelia's legs squeezing Arizona's body tighter and tighter.

Arizona ripped Amelia's oversized shirt off, and kissed her chest. Soft quiet moans came from Amelia's mouth. Arizona's lips locked with Amelia's again, their toungues danced. After their fun flirty make out they ate breakfast.

"Baby these waffles are amazing." Amelia said.

Arizona thanked her with a sweet kiss.

After breakfast they had a dance party. They blasted some Ariana Grande and did some dirty flirty dancing.

"Now I'm all sweaty, better take a shower." Amelia said complaining.

"How about I join you." Arizona said smirking.

"That would make it a lot more enjoyable, wouldn't it?" Amelia said jokingly.

"I think it would." Arizona said smiling.

They eventually hoped in the shower together. They spent hours in there. After their long ass shower they decided to Netflix and Chill.

So they spent the rest of their day binge watching movies. They cried and laughed throughout them. They really found each other and learned more about each other that day.

That night they laid in each other's arms gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of them could sleep.

"I don't want to go back to work tomorrow. I want to stay here with you forever." Arizona said laughing.

"Well I'm sure we'll see each other at work." Amelia said.

"Yes, but not tomorrow you have the day off again." Arizona said.

"Oh no, I'll be stuck here without seeing you all day tomorrow!?" Amelia said in a complaining tone.

"Yes and I'll be stuck at work without catching a glimps of you in the hall. We need to make tonight worth it." Arizona said with a devious smirk.


End file.
